trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:To Queen Alicia
FC = quest during The Black Orbment. |Expire = |Notes 1 = Check-in at the landing port. Check-in complete! Seems security checks on all the airliners have caused delays... We chose to cancel our tickets and hoof it to the Royal City. The capital is east from town, beyond the Sanktheim Gate. Security stopped us along the way, but we made it through. We arrived safely at the capital. Let's get to the guild ASAP! We explained everything, but the queen won't be so easy to meet... Let's just get to the castle and start gathering information. The duke is the queen's proxy?! The duke will be at the competition. Let's hurry to the arena! Bought a ticket to the show. The winners will be invited to a royal banquet. Let's ask Carna's team for their help! |Notes 2 = We'll need to find Zane. He supposedly frequents the Calvardian Embassy and the bar by the guild. The embassy is in the same East Block as the Grand Arena. Zane wasn't at the bar. But we did run into Olivier there! The embassy gate guard saw Zane heading out for extra training. Let's see if we can find Zane along the Erbe Scenic Route. Zane worked with us to rescue a nun being attacked by monsters! Zane let us join his team to compete in the competition. And somehow, Olivier wound up on our team, too.. |Notes 3 = First, we'll need to register at the arena reception counter. But before that, we really need to prepare ourselves! Registered as competitors. The blue team room is down the hall on the right. We wait there! The Special Ops team led by 2nd Lt. Lorence is crazy-strong! Received Grancel Sewer Key A from the Raven Gang. Seems like the perfect spot to train up! Let's report back to the guild. We've got another big fight tomorrow, so let's rest up! Nial came to our hotel. After we told him what all happened, he said he'd run some background checks for us. |Notes 4 = The competition begins in the afternoon. We need to get ready! Let's head to the sewers for some last-minute training. The entrance is in the West Block. We're here, the waiting room is, once again, the blue team room. Met Dorothy in the lobby. Nial's got a lead for us, apparently! We beat Carna's team... somehow. Only one round to go tomorrow! Let's go meet with Nial at the Liberl News Service, in the West Block. We learned a lot from Nial. Let's report back to the guild! Received Grancel Key B from Elnan. Found a letter in the room. West Block, cathedral -- got it! 1st Lt. Schwarz was at the cathedral. She gave us a letter for Hilda, at Grancel Castle. |Notes 5 = Just like before, let's get ready, then head to the arena! The other sewer entrance is on the north side of the arena. We're here. The waiting room is, once again, the blue team room. We have some free time, so let's take a stroll around the arena! We should be heading back now... The final match has begun!... And, we did it! We won! No time to waste -- let's get to that banquet at the castle! The Royal Keep, Treasury, and Royal Guard Room are off-limits. We have some time before the banquet. Let's find that maid! We should greet the other guests and hear what they have to say. Gave Julia's letter to Hilda. We were told to come back to the Maid Quarters after the banquet. We should be getting back... |Notes 6 = Colonel Richard also attended the banquet. The duke is taking the throne?! Now it's all coming together... The banquet has ended. Let's go meet up with Hilda! On the way, we ran into Colonel Richard, who asked to speak with us. No choice but to oblige... We're really late now. We'd best hurry to the maid quarters! We had to disguise ourselves as maids to get in. Joshua wasn't fond of this plan at first... but he came around! Hee hee... We're ready! Onward, to the keep! We made it in! The queen's room is on the second floor. We gained audience with Queen Alicia, at long last, and warned her of Colonel Richard's scheme! We need to get back to the Main Quarters, to avert suspicion! |Guide = |Bonus = After arriving at the City of Grancel and speaking with Elnan, a choice is presented for Estelle's response. BP+0 Choose castle security won't be as tight?. BP+0 Choose queen is in danger?. BP+1 Choose letter would just get crumpled up?. While speaking with Nial Burns after defeating the Bracers in the Martial Arts Competition, a choice is presented for Estelle's response. BP+0 Choose Alicia. BP+1 Choose Dunan. BP+2 Choose Richard. After receiving Julia's Letter and attempting to sneak into the Grancel Cathedral, BP are deducted each time the guards are alerted. BP-5 Guards are alerted more than four times. BP-4 Guards are alerted three or four times. BP-2 Guards are alerted once or twice. BP-0 Guards aren't alerted. |Enemies = Anelace Elfead, Carna, Deen, Grant, Hillside Bee (x11), Kurt Nardin, 2nd Lieutenant Lorence, Rais, Raven Gang Elite, Rocco, Special Ops Soldier (x3) }} Category:FC Story Quests Category:FC Finale Quests